Pero me acuerdo de ti
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot. Sakura y sus pensamientos, ahora que rehizo su vida, 15 años después de que Shaoran se fue, y nunca más volvió...Onegai Léanla y dejen su review!


_"Pero me acuerdo de ti"_

Un songfic de CCS (perteneciente a Clamp)

Canción: "Pero me acuerdo de ti"

Intérprete: Christina Aguilera

Por: YaShi

Ha pasado tanto tiempo... ya casi no recuerdo como es sentir magia. Hace demasiados años que ya no siento algo de magia correr por mis venas,  que no siento  ni la más mínima presencia, por más cercana que esté... créeme que lo de la magia ya se perdió en un lugar recóndito de mi memoria, y aunque te tuviera enfrente mío,  no sentiría tu presencia, no sentiría nada... nada que no fuera un profundo e intenso dolor...

Busco las llaves de lo que es ahora mi hogar dentro de la cartera, y antes de que pueda llegar la dorada llave a la cerradura, él me abre la puerta con una tranquila sonrisa... Yo también le sonrío, pero mi sonrisa es una falsa, carente de alegría, pero llena de nostalgia. Ya no sonrío como antes, ya mi rostro no es el mismo rostro feliz que pudo llegar a enamorarte años atrás... 

A veces no sé que es lo que siento... él es lo que tanto había soñado cuando era pequeña. Él es todo un hombre ahora, quizás como siempre lo vi, parado al lado de mi hermano y con una sonrisa y miradas inigualables, tan llenas de paz... Cuantas veces el sonido del despertador junto a los gritos de Kero para que me levantara y fuera a la escuela, me despertaron de esos plácidos sueños en donde él siempre se enamoraba de mí, en donde su voz decía mi nombre feliz... Ahora que esos sueños se hicieron realidad, ya no me siento tan completa como creía que me sentiría cuando vivía de esos sueños... 

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, _

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar..._

Aquí me ves, convertida en toda una mujer que dejó atrás la magia, los juegos, las risas, la niñez... Tomoyo sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, pero a la distancia. Una distancia que al principio me dolió mucho, ya que sentí que todo el mundo me abandonaba, pero  que luego se fue extinguiendo, quizás para dejar que me convierta en esta mujer madura, casi sin expresividad y sentimientos... ya nada queda de la Sakura que conociste, pero creo que es normal que pasado los años, uno siente cabeza. Creo que no te gustaría la seria mujer en la que me convertí, como tampoco les agrada a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Cuando voy a visitarlos a Inglaterra, finjo ser la misma de antes, aunque ambos saben que la realidad en mi interior es otra, mi mirada no miente... Yukito a veces me pregunta que es lo que me sucede,  yo sólo puedo decirle que cosas del trabajo, ya que realmente durante el día estoy muy ocupada en mi trabajo. Logré tener éxito en lo que me gusta, la cocina, y como chef tengo demasiado trabajo. Mejor así... así no puedo pensar en ti durante el día. Lástima que deba volver a mi casa a la noche, a dormir al lado de Yukito, cuando quisiera que ese calor al lado mío en la cama fuera tuyo...

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que me va muy bien  
  
_

Pero no puedo engañarte, durante algunos años sentí tu ausencia demasiado... te esperé, y creí hacerlo hasta que muriera... vivía de una ilusión, una ilusión que al romperse  en mil pedazos, casi rompe también mi corazón. Pero luego, cuando estaba al borde del abismo,  incluso pensé en terminar con mi vida, apareció Yukito. Con su acostumbrada sonrisa y paciencia, me ayudó a salir del pozo en el que había caído por ti. Increíblemente él terminó enamorándose de mí, y yo sacudí un poco el polvo de los recuerdos en mi corazón y mi mente, y finalmente me entregué a él.

  
Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar

Durante los años siguientes fuimos muy felices... también lo fueron Tomoyo y Eriol, que huyeron a Inglaterra de la inconformidad de Sonomi sobre la decisión de su hija de abandonarla por ir tras de Eriol. 

Por un tiempo el dolor pareció desvanecerse, quizás para desaparecer por completo y dejarme vivir mi vida como siempre había soñado, junto a Yukito, Touya y mi padre...

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor  
Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo  
  
_

Todo eso hasta el día de hoy...  todo eso hasta que tu recuerdo llega a mi memoria, hasta que tu rostro invade mi mente y no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú... 

El dolor se agudiza casi sin dejarme respirar, dándole paso a las lágrimas que vine guardando desde hace unos dolorosos quince años... Siempre te lloré, pero en silencio... hoy  ya no puedo hacerlo así, hoy tu recuerdo me  pide a gritos que deje salir el dolor...

_  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
  
_

Me veo en el espejo... luzco tan cansada... cualquiera diría que no tengo veintisiete años, el dolor de mis facciones hace que parezca de cuarenta. Te dije que no era la misma... nunca me reconocerías, no sin mi sonrisa, cosa que perdí el mismo día que te marchaste, sin dejarme decirte cuanto te amaba...

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
  
 _Pero debo dejar de pensar en eso, ahora lo único que realmente debe ocupar mi mente son los planes que tenemos Yukito y yo... Quizás algún día de éstos casarnos, aunque yo no necesito ningún papel para saber que él estará a mi lado por siempre y yo al suyo, aunque él no logre estar también mi corazón... no de la forma  en que estás tú...

También hemos pensado en tener algún hijo, él quiere un varón. No sé que me dirá cuando le diga que  como nombre tendrá el tuyo... posiblemente acepte, él te tenía un gran cariño, que tontamente tu confundiste con amor alguna vez... Ahora sé que su amor no es nada más que mío, y que deberé seguir mi destino, a su lado...

_Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, _

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, _

Pero eso no me duele tanto... quizás algún día vuelva a amarlo como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y torturaba a Tomoyo con eso... Una sonrisa temerosa y llena de nostalgia aparece en mi rostro después de tanto tiempo. Mi reflejo me demuestra que aún puedo sonreír, que aún puedo volver a enamorarme de Yukito...

_Ahora ya no hay mas dolor  
Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

Pero eso significaría olvidarte, y yo no quiero olvidarte. Sé que es tonto, y quizás esté jugando a la masoquista, pero presiento que olvidarte será más doloroso aún que lo que significa para mi recordarte  a cada instante... Temo al perder tu recuerdo, perder también todo lo que queda mí, de lo que alguna vez fui... temo perder mi alma...

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
  
_

Una última lágrima cristalina rueda por mi mejilla... es que lo he decidido, no dejaré que acabes con mi mundo, con lo que queda de mí... Te borraré para siempre, como habrás hecho tú conmigo  hace tanto tiempo atrás... 

_Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas  
  
_

Quiero ser feliz y poder olvidarte, Li Shaoran .. Y como duele cuando mis labios pronuncian tu nombre, cuando te llamo en sueños, cuando te nombro en mis pensamientos... es que siento que será imposible olvidarte, porque siempre fuiste tú, porque hay algo que nunca te pude decir... yo, Sakura Kinomoto,... TE AMO.

**_FIN_**

_N/A: Hola a todos!!!!! Como están? Yo un pokito nerviosa, porque este es mi primer fic de CCS... tengo tres fics de Inuyasha esta página (los que quieran, ya saben, aprietan ahí arriba mi nick y van directo a mi perfil.. de ahí las pueden leer) pero nunca había escrito ni había subido algo mío sobre CCS. _

_Sé que me quedo un poko cursi y triste, pero esa era la idea... Este fic está dedicado especialmente a  una amiga, que me ayudó y me escuchó mucho en su momento, aunque ahora esté un poko desaparecida del msn... Haru, este fic es para vos, en el día de  tu cumple. también a una nueva amiga, Martina D.: gracias por la tarde genial q pasamos, a pesar de las nubes grises y también gracias por tu  buena onda y amistad. La pasé muy bien con vos, amiga!!!!! _

_Bueno, sólo quiero agradecerte a vos, que estás leyendo esto... a vos que estás pensando en dejarme un review por más chiquito que sea, también gracias, jajaj. Y a los que me apoyan siempre... Sayo (que te parece este trabajito de la peque?) e Iyari especialmente entre otros... a Erusel que también me dio su visto bueno con este fic._

_Espero que todos la estén pasando bien en este día... feliz día de San Valentín o de los enamorados para todos.. y no importa con quien lo pasen, no importa que sea novio, amigo, pariente.. importa que esa persona los quiera, los quiera de verdad. Porque es el día del amor, cierto??? Y el amor se expresa de muchas maneras, y no hay uno sólo... así que me despido, esperando sus reviews... besossss!_

_Yashi::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  yashi_nuyasha@hotmail.com  _


End file.
